Toya's Request
by basketcases02
Summary: Toya asks Yuhi to marry Aya. Yuhi is uncomfortable, but decides to go along. Contains Spoilers. YuhiAyaToya [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Warning: Rated R for later chapters and this story will contain language, non-graphic sexual scenes, and slight shonen-ai (mxm pairing). If you don't like, don't read. Also contains some spoilers.

Author's Note: Takes place after the anime series ends. Please Review. Thanks.

Toya's Request

"Damn it, Toya, this isn't fair!" The wall in the small hospital room shook as Yuhi thrust his fist into it with great force. "What the hell does Aya think about all this?"

"Please, Yuhi, calm down." Toya's voice sounded tired and weak, as weak as Toya's emaciated form in the bed hooked up to all the IV's. "I thought we had an unspoken agreement. I thought… I thought this is what you would…"

"It is." Yuhi snapped a little too quickly. "But not like this. Our agreement was unspoken, but I always assumed it was for after you…" Yuhi was unable to finish.

"Died." Toya spoke calmly. "Yuhi, my time is almost over. The doctors have given me a few weeks at best. I'm suffering and I'm ready for it all to end. But it can't…not until I know that Aya…that Aya and Ceres…" He choked back tears as he said his daughter's name. Yuhi turned away uncomfortably, waiting for the other man to regain his composure.

"All right, I'll do it," Yuhi could no longer handle the soft sobs coming from the pathetic form, "But on one condition…"

Toya looked up his teary eyes hopeful, "Whatever you wish."

"I've always known I'd have to compete with your ghost, but I don't stand a chance while you're alive…I guess what I'm saying…is that…if I do this don't linger out of jealousy or something. Damn, that makes me sound like a sick bastard. I guess what I mean is that it might be harder for you than you think to see me with her."

"No, Yuhi," Toya answered, "it's okay. I promise that once the two of you are married I'll stay out of the way."

"That's not what I meant." Yuhi was feeling frustrated. "Of course Aya will stay with you until…"

"I die." Toya finished for him.

Yuhi sat down in the hard hospital chair and brushed back his sweat soaked blonde hair. "What did Aya say?"

"She refused…at first…but when she realized how important it was for me to see everything settled, she agreed. She does love you, you know."

Yuhi glared at him in response. Dying or not Yuhi was felt nothing but resentment when it came to Toya. Now the jerk was stealing this away too. He had always dreamed that he would someday marry Aya, but not like this. He had always hoped that he would slowly win her heart, and that through time she would grow from caring about him as a friend to showing him the fierce passion that Ceres had given him.

"Go to her." The voice from beside him demanded, drawing him from his thoughts. "She's at home. Tell her what we discussed."

Yuhi nodded silently and picked up his suitcase Toya's voice had sounded so urgent on the phone that Yuhi had gone straight to the hospital upon arriving. He now realized why Toya had refused to tell him what he wanted over the phone. Yuhi would have easily hung up on him. Yet, why was it so hard to tell him no in person. Toya's idea was preposterous.

Yuhi sighed and turned to the form on the bed. "You know I hate you for this."

Toya's only response was a weak smile.

Yuhi opened Aya's door without knocking, "Honey, I'm home," he called playfully.

"Yuhi," Aya squealed and ran to greet him with a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ah, now I see why Toya insisted I go home. When he gets an idea in his head he can really be quite naughty." She chuckled nervously causing Yuhi to shift uncomfortably.

Aya quickly grabbed his suitcase. "Here, I'll take that."

Yuhi grabbed it back. "I've stayed here enough. I think I can find the guest room."

Aya smiled and lightly touched his hand over his suitcase handle. Yuhi looked into her eyes and saw pain beneath the surface. "I'm glad you're here," Aya whispered softly.

"Me too." They stood there in awkward silence. "How's Ceres?" Yuhi finally said after things got too awkward.

"Great!" Aya answered a little too brightly, "Want to see her?"

The two year old was sound asleep in the room that Aya had so painstakingly decorated with angels. The child stirred slightly when Aya turned on a small light next to her bed.

Yuhi brushed the strawberry blonde hair from her cheek. "She's beautiful," he said quietly, "Just like her mother." Although he knew that she had the eyes of her father.

"Oh, you," Aya punched him in the shoulder, "Always trying to put the moves on me, and with Toya in the hospital too. You should be ashamed."

Yuhi rubbed his shoulder. "Hey! Toya's the one who…" That's when he realized she had just been joking around, but at the mention of Toya's request her face became taut and stricken.

"What I mean to say, is how can I help it after being forced to make out with you all those times."

Aya's features relaxed slightly. "_Forced_ is not the word I'd use for your groping habits."

Yuhi laughed at this and wrapped his arms around her as he put his face into her soft blonde hair. "I've missed you," he stated quietly into her ear.

"Me too," she answered returning the hug. "What did you tell him?" She pulled away and looked into Yuhi's eyes, but already knew the answer.

"I told him he was crazy for just assuming I'd want to be with a girl like you. I mean, all you ever did was cause me trouble and get me into the weirdest situations--make out with me one second, beat me up the next. What did you expect me to tell him?"

Aya laughed and looked at Yuhi waiting for a serious answer. "I wouldn't blame you, you know, if you had said _no_"

"And miss out on putting a whole new meaning to my life as the third wheel… I think not." Then he added seriously, "Did you want me to say no?"

Aya shook her head, "Yuhi, if I wasn't with Toya, you know I would have fallen in love with you…I mean, if Toya hadn't been…If I had just been a normal girl…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, if Toya hadn't been your magic robe things might have worked between us. How could I hope to compete with your manna?" Yuhi had meant for it to sound less bitter than it had.

Aya looked at him sadly, "Yuhi, I can't ask you to do this. You have your whole life in front of you. You could find someone less complicated, someone who would love you as much as you love them…" Aya's eyes welled up with tears.

Yuhi roughly brushed them away with his thumb. "Are you really that stupid? If I wanted to move on, Aya, I would have by now, and if you're willing to be part of Toya's crazy scheme, so am I, but I promise you I'll make you love me like I love you, like you love…no, more than that, and I'll do my best for Ceres. I guess what I'm saying is I want to marry you, Aya. Maybe I didn't plan it this way…" Yuhi's voice shook with passion.

"Shh…" Aya put a finger to his lips and then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. It was more a kiss of friendship, but it caused Yuhi's heart to flutter just the same. "I'll be the best wife to you that I can. Hopefully the type of wife who deserves someone as wonderful as you as her husband." Aya patted Yuhi's cheek. "Goodnight."

Yuhi pulled the discarded cover over Ceres' shoulders, kissed the child on the cheek, and retired to the guest room.

TBC

Thanks for reading.


	2. The Morning After

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

****

Warning: Rated R for later chapters and this story will contain language, non-graphic sexual scenes, and slight shonen-ai (mxm pairing). If you don't like, don't read. Also contains some spoilers.

****

Author's Note: Takes place after the anime series ends. Please Review. Thanks.

****

Toya's Request:

The Morning After

Suzumi surveyed her younger brother quietly. She looked beautiful in the light blue summer dress she had chosen for the occasion. "Yuhi, I don't quite understand this. Are you sure this is what _you _want?"

Although there was pain and turmoil in his eyes, his resolve was clear as he nodded his head firmly.

Suzumi sighed. "Then all I can do is wish you and Aya happiness and hope that someday the two of you have true love as I once had." She then began to tie Yuhi's bow tie.

"Suzumi, do you think this is wrong?"

"In this case I'm not sure there is a true right or wrong. You can only do what you think is best."

"Thank you for everything." Yuhi gave his sister a sad smile. "I'm going to miss you. Are you sure you'll be okay without me?"

"Don't worry about me, Yuhi. My dance studio has been keeping me busy. "I will miss you though. You, Aya, and Ceres will have to visit after…"

They left the sentence unfinished.

Only one week after speaking with Toya in the hospital, Yuhi and Aya were married in a small ceremony with only Suzumi, Toya, and Ceres in attendance. Yuhi couldn't help but notice how strained Toya looked sitting in the wheelchair pushed by Suzumi, but he also noticed something else in his expression. Toya was finally at peace and perhaps he would be freed from his suffering.

Yuhi was shocked that night upon coming out of the shower to find Aya waiting for him in the guest room. "What are you doing in here?" he asked as he made sure the towel was securely fastened around his waist.

"Well, we are married, silly," she giggled slightly. "Why else would I be in here? I called Suzumi and she took Ceres back to her hotel room for the night." Aya blushed profusely.

"Aya, we don't have to…I mean we can wait until…" Yuhi was unable to finish because Aya was kissing him fiercely, running her fingers through his wet hair.

Yuhi found himself responding and slid his hands up and down her back as he ran his tongue across her lips savoring the taste. He pulled away panting slightly. "I'm not sure if we should…" was all he was able to say because Aya pushed him onto the bed and made further protests impossible.

When Yuhi awoke he felt elated. Making love to Aya had been more than he had ever dared hope for. He shuddered with pleasure at his memories of the night before and snuggled closer to Aya hoping to spark her interest in an encore. That was when he noticed she was crying softly.

"Oh, Toya," she whispered softly under her breath, "I'm so sorry." She then turned with alarm when she realized Yuhi was awake. The pain and torment he saw in her eyes was enough to tear up his soul.

"What's wrong?" he asked, although he didn't want the answer. Aya only cried harder. "Hey, please stop. You came on to me…nobody made you."

"I promised Toya I would." Aya sobbed then gasped at her confession.

Yuhi sprung up from the bed angrily.

"I didn't mean that how it sounded."

Yuhi searched angrily for his clothes. He had been so stupid to believe that Aya would want to be with him with Toya still alive; so stupid to believe that she actually wanted him.

"Yuhi, please. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand. Toya is so selfish that he even had to dictate…" he searched for the right word, "this." Yuhi fumed, "He couldn't stand the thought that you might eventually come to me on your own."

"No! He's not like that!" Aya nearly screamed. "He was afraid that if… that if we didn't… that if I didn't… that you wouldn't…"

Yuhi looked at her with stunned hurt. "Do you really believe I'm that shallow. I married a woman whose lover is still alive, so that he could die in peace. However sick and twisted that is, it's nothing compared to this." Yuhi stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. Aya was left crying uncontrollably.

Yuhi stood outside the hospital room holding Ceres while Aya spoke with the doctors and Toya. A week and a half had passed since the wedding and although Yuhi and Aya were now speaking again, most of their time was spent talking about Ceres or in awkward silence.

He shifted Ceres to his other arm and kissed her hair. He was growing attached to her. He loved playing with her and helping Aya care for her. He wondered if she would someday think of him as her real father, and quickly shook the thought from his head. He wondered why the doctors had called them in. As far as he knew from Aya, Toya's condition hadn't gotten worse. Of course he hadn't seen him since the wedding.

"Yuhi." Aya stood before him with her head bowed. "Toya would like to talk to you."

Yuhi handed over Ceres and walked into the room. He was trying to repress his anger at Toya, but felt it rise when he saw Toya sitting up in bed with color in his cheeks. He looked almost normal.

Toya decided not to skirt around the issue. "They said I could come home."

"Isn't that just great," Yuhi snapped. "I wish the two of you the best." He added sarcastically.

Toya winced. "I'm sorry Yuhi. Believe me this isn't what I expected."

Yuhi sighed. "I'll go back home tomorrow. I guess I'll come back when…"

"No." Toya answered with determination. "You'll stay here with Aya and me. You're her husband now and you aren't going anywhere. Besides, Aya's going to need your help."

"I hear I'm a great babysitter," Yuhi snapped immediately regretting it. He knew that his anger was unfounded as he had been the one to agree to this mess.

"Yuhi, please."

Yuhi shrugged. "What the hell. We'll be one happy family."

****

TBC


	3. Three's a Crowd

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Warning: Rated R for later chapters and this story will contain language, non-graphic sexual scenes, and slight shonen-ai (mxm pairing). If you don't like, don't read. Also contains some spoilers.

Author's Note: Takes place after the anime series ends. Please Review. Thanks.

Toya's Request:

Three's a Crowd

Two days after Toya had returned home Yuhi was feeling miserable. He had hardly seen Aya and had done his best to stay out of everyone's way by spending most his time working at his new job at a local restaurant.

He was surprised that night to find Aya waiting in his room again.

"Toya want you to screw me again to keep me loyal?" Yuhi sneered.

Aya stepped toward him and slapped him with enough force to turn his head. His hand immediately went to his cheek causing his towel to fall to the floor. He reached down to get it, but Aya stepped on it leaving him naked and feeling vulnerable.

"You are such a jerk!" she yelled with enough volume that Yuhi was sure both Toya and Ceres could hear her. "No matter what I may have felt after that night, I wanted you, Yuhi. I may have been doing it for Toya, but I was doing it for me too."

Yuhi opened his mouth, "But…"

"Shut up and let me finish. I'm sorry for how you feel right now, I really am, but I'm not sorry I still have Toya. And I'm not going to stand for you sulking around wishing he was dead." She leaned forward and kissed him fiercely. "Don't you understand, I love you, and if you couldn't figure that out after the night we shared, you're an even dumber blonde than I am!" She kissed him again and Yuhi pulled away reluctantly as her hand crept lower.

"Toya's home."

"So?" Her hand continued downward. Yuhi felt extremely guilty but was unable to stop the chain of events.

000

Yuhi was both shocked and pleased to wake up to Aya in the bed next to him. She already had her eyes open and was smiling softly. "Shouldn't you be with Toya?" He asked causing her smile to falter slightly.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but I should be with you too." She then looked at him seriously. "Yuhi, please try not to be jealous of him. I love him. He's trying his best not to be jealous of us."

Yuhi merely shook his head at her incredulously. "How do I get myself into these things?"

000

Toya was in the kitchen reading the paper when Yuhi went to eat breakfast. Although Toya was looking better, he was still bedridden or in a wheelchair most of the time due to fatigue. Yuhi shot him a guilty glance before reaching into the cabinet for a bowl.

"Have fun last night?" Toya asked casually.

The bowl hit the floor and shattered. Toya hadn't looked up from his paper. Yuhi quickly grabbed a broom from the pantry.

"I'm sorry." He avoided looking in Toya's direction.

"Don't worry about it we have plenty of them." Toya answered.

"No, I mean about…"

"Don't be," Toya snapped.

"I have no honor."

"No, I have no honor. I asked you to be Aya's husband and have done nothing but cause trouble for the two of you. I was just being selfish. It took me a while to sort out my true feelings, to admit to myself that I hate you being with her."

Yuhi gulped and nodded. It was hard to hear, but he was grateful for Toya's honesty.

"A part of me is glad that you and Aya are happy, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to completely give her up. I want her happy with you, but I want her to be with me too."

"I understand," Yuhi said with a nod.

"Good morning, boys," Aya called cheerfully as she entered the room. Yuhi wondered just how much she had overheard. She walked over to Toya, sat playfully in his lap, and kissed him for an uncomfortably long time. Yuhi turned away feeling jealousy gnawing at his insides. It reminded him of all the times in his past he had watched Aya and Toya wishing that it was him she was in love with. He scooped the remnants of the broken bowl into the trash can and turned to find Aya behind him. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. As she tried to deepen the kiss, he remembered Toya and pushed her away slightly.

"No sloppy seconds…" he said half joking. He looked to Toya for help and was surprised to find his eyes sparkling with amusement.

000

Toya's health stayed constant for the next few weeks. Since Aya spent most of her time with Toya, Yuhi took care of Ceres. The four of them shared meals prepared by Yuhi and Aya; things had come to an odd sort of normalcy. Some nights Aya stayed with Toya, some nights she came to Yuhi. Where she spent more nights Yuhi was unsure because amazingly he had stopped keeping track. Not to say he didn't still fee occasional bouts of anger or jealousy, but he had become better at ignoring them. Especially since Aya had not shown either of them affection in front of the other since the day in the kitchen.

000

Yuhi awoke to the sound of the phone in the middle of a night Aya was with Toya. He wondered who would be calling at such a time and crawled out of his bed. He crept down the hall and found himself in front of Aya and Toya's room. He heard Aya sobbing loudly from within. He knocked tentatively on the door.

"Come in." It was Toya's voice that answered.

Aya was sitting on the edge of the king sized bed still holding the buzzing phone in her hand. Toya was trying to comfort her, but was having trouble hoisting himself into a seated position.

Yuhi walked in and took the phone from Aya placing it on the base. His first response was to sweep her into his arms and kiss away her tears, but the defeat in Toya's eyes stopped him. Instead, he grabbed a hold of Toya's shoulders and pulled him into a seated position allowing him to put an arm around his love. Yuhi took a seat on the bed next to Toya. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Mom. There's been an accident." Aya finally mumbled into Toya's shoulder. "The doctors aren't sure if she has long to live. I've stayed away for too long and this is what I get: first Dad, then Aki, and now mom, and next…" She raised her tear stricken face to meet Toya's eyes which were shimmering with unshed tears.

"You have to go," he said quietly, "and take Ceres and Yuhi. Your mother deserves to see her granddaughter and son-in-law."

"No," Aya sobbed, "What about you?"

"I'll stay in the hospital until you get back."

"But how will I know they're taking care of you? What if…"

"I'll stay with Toya," Yuhi interrupted. "Aya, go and take Ceres. I'll stay. I'll take care of him and I'll call you if…if I need to."

Toya gave Yuhi a look of gratitude mixed with resentment.

Aya threw herself across Toya into his arms. Yuhi quickly moved an arm behind Toya to keep him from toppling backwards as Aya covered his face with kisses mumbling a mixture of "Thank yous" and "I love yous"

000

Yuhi sat on the edge of Aya and Toya's bed as he finished up his phone calls. He had called the airport, a cab company, and Suzumi to make arrangements for Aya's trip. She and Ceres would be gone for a little over a week.

Aya and Toya had laid down on the bed and gave their input as needed. Yuhi sighed as he hung up the phone.

"What did Suzumi say?" Aya asked.

"She can't wait to see you and Ceres. Be sure to hug her for me."

Aya smiled. "Of course."

Yuhi looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. "I better go to bed."

"Yuhi," Aya's voice was wispy, "I think I'd like it if you stayed in here. Just for tonight. I mean…" She scooted over to make room for him. Yuhi looked skeptically to Toya who shrugged and nodded.

"Uhh…okay." He glanced at the bed slightly uncomfortably before sliding under the covers beside her. She took both his and Toya's hands in each of hers and placed them on her stomach.

"Can we sleep like this?" she mumbled. "Aki and I used to hold hands when we slept sometime, and somehow I always felt better in the morning…" She was asleep before either man could protest.


	4. Three's Not a Crowd

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

****

Warning: This story contains language, non-graphic sexual scenes, and slight shonen-ai (mxm pairing). If you don't like, don't read. Also contains some spoilers.

****

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.

****

Toya's Request:

Three's _Not_ a Crowd

Yuhi had taken time off work to take care of Toya. The first day had been surprisingly pleasant. It was amazing all that the two of them had in common. With Aya's absence they were able to spend a lot of time discussing martial arts.

They had talked all through the dinner Yuhi had prepared and all through the bath that Yuhi supervised. Looking at Toya's naked body, Yuhi found himself surprised by how thin and unhealthy the once robust man now looked.

That night Toya was surprised when Yuhi crawled into Aya's side of the bed. "What are you doing?" Toya asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

"I promised Aya I'd say in here with you. She was afraid I wouldn't be able to hear you from my room."

"Oh," Toya answered with a raised eyebrow. "I wish she'd stop acting like I'm helpless. You too."

Yuhi suddenly felt self-conscious. "I gave her my word. If you want, I'll sleep on the floor."

Toya shook his head. "Just stay on your side of the bed."

Yuhi let out a quick laugh. "Yeah, I guess Aya isn't here to be a buffer."

Toya laughed too. "That girl could drive a man crazy."

Yuhi nodded. "She's such a ditz."

"You should have seen all the stupid stuff she tried to do to poor Ceres. The first time she changed her diaper was a disaster. She has absolutely no common sense."

"I can imagine." Yuhi smiled softly wishing he had been the one to father Aya's first baby.

"But she loves Ceres."

"She's the most loving person I know." Yuhi said quietly. "The way she cares about people is amazing. Even after Aki…she still loved him."

Toya saddened at the mention of Aki. "I'm so lucky to have her."

"You two were made for each other. Literally."

"She's lucky that she has you too. I'm happy that you'll be here for her. I truly am. Even if I don't always show it."

"And I'm glad that you're still here for her, even if I don't always show it."

The two of them lay in silent thought until they both finally drifted off to sleep.

000

Yuhi was concerned. It was three days before Aya's scheduled return and Toya had grown increasingly worse. He would put up a good front for Aya over the phone, but the truth was he needed help for nearly everything. Yuhi also tried to hide his concern from Aya whose mother was still in critical condition although things were looking better. He didn't want her to have more to worry about.

"Should I call Aya?" Yuhi asked as he helped Toya out of his clothes and into the bathtub that night.

"No," Toya was adamant, "she'll be back soon enough."

"Are you sure?"

Toya lost his balance sitting up in the tub and knocked his head on the side of the bathtub.

"Toya!" Yuhi grabbed him by his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Yuhi. Just help me up and I'll be alright."

Yuhi leaned him against the back of the claw foot tub and slipped out of his clothes down to his boxers. He pushed Toya forward and crawled into the tub so that he was seated behind the weaker man with his legs on either side of him. Toya leaned back gratefully as Yuhi took a sponge and washed his back. He then put some shampoo on his hands and ran them through Toya's bright red hair. "I should take you to the hospital," he mumbled.

"No," Toya answered. "There's nothing they can do. Besides, I'd rather die here with Aya."

Yuhi rinsed his hands off in the bathtub. He had not thought about it before getting in to assist Toya, but the position was rather awkward. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt himself harden at the contact.

"I'm sorry," Toya was talking again in the same dejected tone he had adopted the last few days. "I didn't expect to live this long."

"Oh would you just shut up?" Yuhi snapped. "Stop apologizing for being alive. You make me feel like an asshole. Do you still believe I want you dead? When you die…I might even…"

"Miss me?" Toya finished.

Yuhi leaned his forehead on Toya's shoulder as Toya leaned his head into Yuhi's. On impulse Yuhi turned his head and kissed Toya's neck. Toya responded by drawing Yuhi's hand to his lips and kissing his palm.

Yuhi turned Toya's head so that he could look into his eyes and a moment of understanding passed between them causing Yuhi to quickly get out of the bathtub and help Toya to bed.

That night their pillow talk was of martial arts and neither gave any indication of what had transpired between them.

000

Toya's health improved slightly so that by the time Aya returned, he looked only slightly worse off than when she had left him. When she arrived home, she set down Ceres, who ran off to play with her toys after being kissed and hugged by her two fathers.

Aya leaned down and kissed Toya passionately. This time Yuhi didn't turn away in anger and jealousy. Instead, he waited until Aya came up for air, grabbed her and kissed her with an equal passion. Aya's face was flushed with surprise. "Thought you didn't like sloppy seconds."

"I missed you." Yuhi answered as an explanation.

Toya tugged on Aya's arm and pulled her down to him as he said, "Hey, I'm the one who's dying here."

She gave him another deep kiss before saying, "My, my, if I would have known that my going away would make you both play nice, I would have left a long time ago." She giggled happily and went to unpack her things.

That night they all ended up sleeping in the same bed, both Toya and Yuhi cuddling with Aya, not minding that their hands were resting on each others' sides or that their lives were much more complicated.

000

A few weeks later Yuhi was helping Toya into the bathtub. He had grown continually weaker and both Aya and Yuhi feared that he didn't have long.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Aya called from the bedroom. She was reading Ceres a book and trying to put her to bed.

"I'll be fine." Yuhi called as he carried Toya to the bathtub cradled in his arms.

"I'm not a baby." Toya snapped. Yuhi just smiled in response. He had gotten used to Toya's occasional irritability and rarely made mention of it.

Yuhi put down a towel and knelt by Toya's head behind the bathtub. Yuhi now opted to help Toya from this position. Toya leaned back and allowed Yuhi to massage his scalp with the lilac scented shampoo.

"I don't think I have long," Toya mentioned as he came up from rinsing his hair.

"Could you cut the depressing crap? You said that three months ago and you're still here." Yuhi leaned down and kissed Toya's hair softly hoping the other wouldn't notice.

Toya leaned his head backwards and caught Yuhi's lips in an awkward upside down kiss. It was light and feathery their lips only barely touching, but soon their tongues were dancing around each other creating the most intense sensations.

Toya moaned softly and grabbed at the hair at the nape of Yuhi's neck dampening it and sending droplets of warm bathwater down the back of Yuhi's shirt.

Yuhi licked the droplets of water from Toya's lips and tried to push away the confused thoughts when he heard a gasp from the doorway and looked up in horror to see Aya standing behind them.

"Aya!" Toya and Yuhi choked out at the same time.

Yuhi stood quickly. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault."

"No, it was mine." Toya said from the tub.

Aya's usually wide blue eyes were even wider and her hand covered her mouth in shock. "I'm not angry," she answered them. "Not at all. When you're done in here come to bed." She turned and gave them a puzzled look over her shoulder. "Take your time."

Yuhi sat next to the tub and put his head in his hands. "What's wrong with me? I know I'm not…"

"Of course not." Toya comforted. "I'm not either, but this isn't about that. It's about…"

Neither knew how to put it into words.

000

That night the three of them lay in bed awake in silence. Aya had said nothing about what she had witnessed and the two of them weren't about to bring it up. Suddenly she turned to Yuhi and kissed him but quickly broke off the kiss and turned to Toya kissing him also. She went quickly back and forth between the two leaving each breathless and wanting more.

Yuhi gasped as Aya's hand slid beneath the elastic of his pants and was surprised to hear Toya make a similar sound. Yuhi turned on his side and kissed the side of Aya's mouth as she kissed Toya and then pulled away from the kiss. Yuhi reached his head over Aya and found Toya's lips and they kissed each other almost violently, tongues thrusting into the other's mouth, each fighting for dominance as Aya continued to please them both.

When Yuhi climaxed he panted into Toya's mouth causing the other man to come also. The three of them slept soundly until morning.

When Yuhi awoke. Aya was awake watching Toya sleep with a tender expression on her face. "Are you okay about last night?" She whispered.

Yuhi kissed her cheek softly. "Yeah," he answered truthfully. "Are you?"

She gave him a wicked smile in response. "I hope he stays with us longer." She said turning suddenly wistful.

"We'll have to take good care of him." Yuhi brushed a strand of red hair from Toya's face. "I'll take care of you both."

****

Complete

Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you thought (love it, hate it, I'm open to any feedback). I know this was kind of a weird fic and it's actually one of my first.


End file.
